


Rosalie Hale Imagines

by getmebi (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Rosalie Cullen - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/getmebi
Summary: Just a couple of oneshot of Rosalie Hale Cullen and you that i read in tumblr and want to post here for who wants to read them too.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. sugar | smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after spending the day teasing rosalie, she teaches you a lesson you’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is not belonging to me, maybe most of them did not belong but I will always give the credits to the authors. belongs to (https://rewritingthefictional.tumblr.com/post/615926869307654144/sugar-rosalie-hale)
> 
> Timeline/setting: set after breaking dawn maybe
> 
> Female!Reader x Rosalie Hale

“Stop it,” Rosalie hissed under her breath. She put her hand over the cleavage that you not so subtly began showing just to bother her. 

The two of you were at the Library in Seattle. It was one of the few, and rare, nights you and Rosalie got to have to yourselves. You had spent the entire day teasing your mate endlessly. You weren’t doing it to be mean you just loved seeing her flustered.

“Oh come on Rosie, just admit you’re too reserved,” you stuck your tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

“I am not reserved, I would just prefer that my wife didn’t expose herself to the entire public.”

“Oh baby see, that’s where you’re wrong. I was only exposing myself to you.”

She bit her lip, immediately signaling that you were starting to get her right where you wanted. It was no secret that you were the more outgoing one in the relationship but Rosalie definitely had her moments and tonight you wanted to bring that out of her.

“You’re adorable when you’re trying to seduce me,” Rosalie teased causing you to pout.

“Adorable is not what I was going for but it’ll have to do for now,” you replied as you slipped your hand under her blouse. Rosalie’s body jerked in surprise.

“[Y/N]!” She whispered through gritted teeth. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m just trying to get a taste of you baby,” you purred. If it wasn’t for the fact that blood didn’t run through her body anymore, you could’ve sworn she blushed.

“We’re in public, stop it.”

You pouted but complied. “You’re no fun.” Rosalie rolled her eyes but kept her smile hidden. You were such a child when you didn’t get what you wanted. She opened the book in front of her and started reading.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” you told her and she nodded without saying a world.

Truth was, you didn’t really have to use the bathroom. You just needed an excuse to adjust your outfit. While you were unbuttoning your shirt you heard the sounds of the lock click behind you. Turning around you saw Rosalie standing there with a smirk.

“Reserved, _huh_?”

“Well, I-” you paused not having anything to say. She had caught you off guard and you weren’t prepared for her being in there with you.

“What? You have nothing to say now?” She took a step forward causing you to take a step back. “You see, you actually kind of inspired me out there…” she took another step forward and you took another step back. “Maybe I should step out of my shell and join the wild side.” At this point your back was against the wall, leaving you trapped under Rosalie’s gaze.

“Looks like you have nowhere to run, Kitten.”

Suddenly, you’re being pushed against the wall. Her hands are holding yours down, chest to chest with no chance of escaping. You whimpered causing Rosalie to smirk, her face finding its way to the crook of your neck, biting that specific part right below your ear that made your entire body shiver.

“You’ve been very naughty today, haven’t you _sweet girl_?”

You nodded and she looked at you.

“Use your words baby,” she shifts her mouth from its spot against your ear and slowly begins kissing down the side of your neck. Her mouth reaches your breast and she takes a hard bite at your nipple causing you to cry out in response.

“Y-yes…”

Her hands are all over you, wanting to feel the shivers coming from your body. Her mouth makes its way back up to your neck where she begins to suck on your skin, releasing it with an audible pop.

“Rose,” you moaned as she bit you again, this time harder than before.

“Don’t make a noise sweet girl. Let’s see how quiet you can be for me,” she slipped her fingers into your pants. Her hand made her way towards your underwear, pulling the piece of cotton that blocked your entrance to one side. Rosalie wasn’t shocked to find that you were pretty much soaking through your underwear.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already wet.”

“Ro-“

“No no no, don’t say a word. Make a noise and I’ll stop, that’s a promise.”

She slowly began to circle your clit and you could feel yourself becoming more aroused than you were before. You brought your fist to your mouth and bit down on it to keep your moans from slipping out.

Rosalie was enjoying watching you struggle because of her. You were at her mercy with nowhere to go. Your legs began to shake and Rose watched you proudly. You had never looked more beautiful.

Rosalie suddenly slipped a finger into your heat and you _almost_ moaned in delight. She began pumping her finger in and out of you just to watch you twitch. The pleasure running through you caused your back to arch and hips to buck. The two of you began to sloppily kiss again, unable to get enough of each other until Rosalie added a second finger causing you to break away from the kiss and grip the edge of the sink.

You could feel the knot in your stomach as your orgasm began to build.

“F-fuck Rose,” you let out without realizing.

She suddenly pulled away and paused. Your hips began rocking, searching for her fingers to continue.

“I told you my rules, baby,” she whispered, placing her forehead against yours.

“Please Rosie, I need you.”

“God you’re cute when you beg,” she slipped her fingers back inside of you and you had to fight to hold in the moan you wanted so badly to release.

“Imagine what everyone out there would think if they knew you were in here begging me to finger you.”

You could feel your legs trembling.

“Go ahead baby, cum for me. Make me proud.”

With one final breath you find your release. Gasping and shaking against Rose’s fingers.

“Good girl,” Rosalie smiles at you, kissing your forehead as she enjoys watching you come undone because of her. Your body feels numb against hers and she uses her weight to keep you up.

She pulls her hand from your pants and places her fingers into her mouth.

“Tastes like sugar,” she says, sucking her fingers clean.

You chuckled, “You can’t even remember what sugar tastes like Ro.”

“Yeah but if I did, I’m sure it would taste like you.”

You rolled your eyes and she laughed. She could be so corny sometimes, it was one of the things you loved most about her.

“God Rosie, who knew you had that in you?” you rhetorically ask pushing your hair out of your face.

“Well I certainly did not but you just kept teasing me and I _had_ to do something about it.”

“Well then maybe I should tease you more often,” you responded. She laughed and gave you a kiss.

“I love you, [Y/N].”

“I love you more Rosalie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has tremors and when everything seems a bit too much, her best friend Rosalie is there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit: https://xcaptainhannax.tumblr.com/

Life as it is it’s not easy, but life with tremors makes everything a tad bit more difficult. Something that was completely normal for some people, like making a cup of tea was the easiest thing in the universe, but for you, that meant that you had to have a little bit more of strength to not spill the whole thing and shatter the cup, _not that it didn’t happen before_.

You told yourself countless times that if something went wrong it wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t control the way your body jerked or how your hands seemed to shake a little bit more if you were holding things, but lately they were getting more uncontrollable and it took a toll on you, and your best friend Rosalie noticed that.

Your friendship with Rosalie was a little shocking to the entire Cullen family, the blonde girl didn’t usually make friends, even less _human_ friends and neither showed any emotion towards nobody but her family; but when the two of you started talking one time on a boring History class, things just clicked and you found yourself having an amazing friendship with her. She seemed an entirely different person with you, the usually cold demeanour she had changed completely when you were with her, and as it strange as it seemed for the Cullen’s they were happy that she found a friend she could trust.

At the moment you were at the Cullen’s house, Rosalie invited you over, it was a normal thing for the two of you to spend time together, usually gossiping or watching T.V shows. Now you were on the couch, lazily laying down, Rosalie to your left changing channels every second trying to find something to watch, but eventually, she gave up and passed the remote control to you.

“I give up, (Y/N), find something, please” you took the control from her hands, yours shaking a little bit but Rose didn’t mind it, she was used to it by now and she helped you every time you couldn’t do something or when things got difficult for you.

When you grabbed the control your hand jerked with too much force, knocking the control down, you instantly fell bad and sighed.

“I’m sorry” you whispered grabbing the control from the floor, trying to clench your muscles so your body could stop shaking a little bit but failed. You leaned back on the couch, a sad sigh leaving your lips.

Rose had noticed how lately you’ve been down as if you’ve lost motivation or something like that, you were shyer around her and her family, which was weird considering how much everyone loved you and treated you like you were another part of the family.

“Is everything okay, (y/n)?” she rolled to her side, her head resting on the back of the couch and her golden eyes eyeing you slowly. You sighed one more time and waited a few seconds before answering.

“I feel useless, Rose” you started and cut her off before she could speak “Every time I have to do something I have to ask for help, I can’t do anything for myself and I hate it” you could feel the tears welling up in your eyes “I can’t do anything without feeling like I’m useless and that I bother everyone I can’t even make a damn cup of tea without spilling and ruining everything” eventually the tears started to fall from your eyes, breathing seemed too tough and the tears made your sight get blurry, but in a matter of seconds you felt two strong arms hugging you sweetly. Rosalie was hugging you, her hands brushing your head and she tried to calm you down, which somehow she managed to.

Once you calmed down a bit more, she leaned back a little to look into your eyes and smiled softly at you.

“You are definitely _not_ useless, (Y/N) and I don’t care how many times you ask me to do even the smallest of things for you, I’ll gladly help” she whispered, her hands stroking your arms “I can’t clearly speak for everyone, but just know that you could never bother us, we all love you and love to help you, you gained a spot on the list of the most important people in my life, (Y/N) and I know for a fact that you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met” she hugged you once more “You are more than your tremors, (Y/N) and I’ll be by your side when you feel like everything is a little too much, remember that”

You breathed deeply and hugged her back tightly.

Of course, Rosalie couldn’t bury your insecurities and that’s something you will continue to have from time to time, but it definitely made it easier to know that you have her and her family ( _and yours, clearly_ ) to help you and reassure you that you were not everything you made yourself to be and that things can be better for you; and you were beyond grateful to have her in your life.


	3. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credit: https://fandomvariousness.tumblr.com/

The _New Year’s Eve_ reached Cullen household, filling it with merry atmosphere. Although one may presume that vampires get bored of the things that repeat themselves over and over again, such as various holidays and occurrences, that’s not true. Vampires enjoy life as much as humans do.

Since you’ve been found by Rosalie in the woods, marred by the bear, she brought you to the Cullens. She could’ve just leave you be, or even drink your blood, but something inside of her snapped when she saw your lifeless body lying limp in the snow. She couldn’t leave you there, and she didn’t.

That’s why she became the most precious figure to you – you already had no family, and yet, on the verge of death, you have been given a new start.

All of you sat in the living room, calmly watching TV’s holiday program, surrounded by jumping lights of the shining garlands. The only one missing was Rosalie, and her absence was very appreciable to you, so you decided to go and check on her.

You knocked on her room door but got no answer. You can feel her presence there, so you helped yourself in her room only to see her standing by her whole-wall window, staring into the dead of night.

“Rose?” You muttered, approaching her. She didn’t answer nor react when you gently touched her shoulder. “Why are you here, alone?”

She snickered bitterly. “The world is changing, years are passing, and yet I remain the same. _Frozen_.”

Time from time she would be engulfed by her existential crisis, hating everything that has to do with her immutability.

“You know you can’t change anything…” You mused, voice gradually fading.

“I know.” She snapped, still gazing out of the window. “And I _hate_ that.”

“Don’t be like that, Rose…” You muttered, thinking of a way how to cheer her up. “Better sing with me!” She scowled at your sudden cheeriness, giving you daggers, but you couldn’t care less because you already were singing one of these New Year songs you recently heard on TV. “C’mon!” You grabbed her palms and tugged forwards, spinning her around.

“Y/N, what are you –“

“Dance with me, c’mon!” You interrupted her, showing her your silly dance moves. It seemed to have affect her lightly, because she giggled at your nonsense.

You continued to drag her around, resulting in her constant laughter, the sound that you loved the most. At the end of your so called dance you were laughing like crazy.

Flustered, you stepped a few steps forward, making Rosalie gently hit the wall with her back. Your hands slid down her waist as your unnecessary panting steadied and you allowed yourself to press your forehead to hers. Your eyes closed, feeling her also unnecessary breath play on your lips, and it was some kind of magnet that made your lips brush past hers.

Your whole body twirled at the brief contact before you pressed a warm kiss to her curvy lips. You enjoyed every second on the long lasting kiss before she kissed you back, sliding her tongue against your lower lip. Her hand sneaked under the hem of your shirt, making your steel skin feel warm again. You opened your eyes to gaze into her golden ones before your lips collided again, her tongue entering your mouth and twirling it.

“Rose! Y/N!” Sudden calls of Esme made you draw back. “Come join us already!”

You and Rosalie giggled, making your way towards the door. “We can finish later.” She eyed you with a cheeky smile and suggestive eyes.

Oh, you definitely will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the Cullens being disappointed in Bella because she told you, her human best friend, their secret. They change their minds when they find out you are Rosalie's mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit: https://imaginetwilight.tumblr.com/

“You did _what?”_ Rosalie screeched at Bella. Edward shielded his mate with a glare directed at Rosalie. He was upset as well, but he would die before letting Rosalie anywhere near his Bella.

“Y/N is my best friend! I know it’s not my secret to tell but I promise they won’t say anything!” Bella swore. She had grown tired of lying to her best friend. After Y/N had confronted her about the bite mark from James, Bella broke and spilled everything she knew.

Now she was in a Cullen family meeting, getting looks of disapproval from _every_ Cullen. Even Edward had made his disapproval known.

“That wasn’t your decision to make.” Rosalie hissed out. None of her family moved to stop her. She was right, they warned Bella that they couldn’t risk anyone else knowing the secret.

Rosalie stalked forward, getting as close to Bella as she could with Edward blocking her. She glared down at the human with furious black eyes, looking more menacing than Bella could ever imagine. “Let’s get something straight. I couldn’t kill you because of Edward. Now that another human knows, they will have to die. That will be on your head.” She hissed out.

Horror showed on Bella’s face. “No, you can’t! Just let me bring Y/N here, please! You all can meet them and see how trustworthy they are. They won’t say anything, I promise!” She looked around at the family with pleading eyes. She couldn’t lose another friend just because of her ties to the Cullens. She didn’t know how she’d cope without Y/N.

Finally, Carlisle spoke. “We will give Y/N a chance. We don’t want to get rid of anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. We are better than that.” Bella sighed in relief and she nodded. “I’ll bring Y/N over tomorrow.” She assured.

Rosalie’s eyes narrowed into black slits. “One wrong move and _I_ will deal with it.” She warned.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. “Right.” She replied.

You were nervous as all hell. When Bella first told you about the vampires, you thought she was crazy. Vampires weren’t real. But then she told you _everything_. She explained why the Cullens never ate, or came to school on sunny days…

Honestly you thought vampires would be uglier.

“It’s okay, they’re really nice.” Bella assured. You grimaced. “Yeah, nice. _Tea parties_ are nice. _Books_ are nice. _Puppies_ are nice. They threatened to _kill_ me Bella. That doesn’t sound like something nice.” You snapped.

She sighed and pulled into the driveway. “Technically only Rosalie threatened to kill you.” You didn’t reply.

When you got out of Bella’s junky truck you stared up at the luxurious mansion. The beauty lessened when you thought about your potential assassins being inside. “Is it too late to run away to Mexico?” You grumbled.

“Yes, it is.” You screamed and nearly jumped three feet in the air. Behind you stood Edward, Bella’s boyfriend. “That was totally uncalled for!” You put a hand over your heart to try and calm it down. Edward tried to hide his smirk by burying his face in Bella’s hair. “My apologies.”

_‘My apologies’ my ass._ You followed the couple up to the front door, pulling your jacket tighter around you. You hoped that somehow the floor would swallow you whole. It didn’t, much to your disappointment.

You entered the living room to see five vampires. You knew the kids from school, you never officially met them though. You doubted they knew of your existence before Bella spilled the beans.

_Wait, where’s Rosalie?_

“She’s in her room at the moment.” Edward answered your unasked question. You nodded and turned to the rest of the family, who were all looking at you with expectant eyes. “Well… I’m Y/N L/N. It’s nice to officially meet you all I suppose.” You started off awkwardly.

Dr. Cullen nodded and gave you a soft smile. “Pleased to meet you Y/N, we all wish we could have met under better circumstances as well.” He sighed.

“We should not have met at all.” A beautiful voice hissed.

You turned towards the stairs to see Rosalie standing there, her face twisted into a fearsome scowl. A sliver of fear shot through you at the danger in her eyes. Every inch of you warned you to run, but you found yourself glued to your spot.

Rosalie’s face shifted into one of shock. “You have got to be _kidding_ me!” She threw her hands up and disappeared back up the steps. You turned towards Bella and the rest of the Cullens, utterly confused as to what just happened.

They were all staring at the staircase in shock. “Well,” Carlisle started, his eyes not leaving the spot where Rosalie had been standing. “Y/N, consider yourself safe.” You weren’t sure what happened, but you were glad to know that you weren’t on the menu tonight.


End file.
